Laying Out My Life For Hogwarts
by Flisso94
Summary: Dennis is alone in the Battle of Hogwarts and is injured, yet most of his thoughts are centred round his dearly loved brother. Dennis thinks he is dieing, what happens when death takes the other brother?


**Author's Note: Written at 3am cause I couldn't sleep :S but I've improved it even though it actually wasn't that bad for being so early in the morning! If you like it please review; it would mean a lot to me. Thanks. Enjoy!**

The most piercing scream is coming from my left but I can't move. The sharp, strong pain at my lower back is finally becoming numb now, what a relief. It was bad enough just laying here with a broken arm and sharp chunks sticking into my back, but the pain is finally going away. I can see many flashes of light through my closed eyelids: stark violets, murky yellows, strong reds, violent silvers and bright greens – unfortunately, many bright greens. The death eaters are obviously fighting gruesomely. I'm lying on a chunk of Ravenclaw tower I think, or maybe it's a piece of the second floor corridor? Who knows, it doesn't make any difference really, does it?

I wonder if people will remember me though. A fallen student. I hope so; I also really hope Harry wins. I don't think I'll like it in Heaven if I have to watch Colin in a Voldemort-filled world, a lot of bad things would happen in a world like that. It'll be pretty sad if this does end up like that, but I do actually believe in Harry. He'll pull us through, Colin always said he would and how can I go against his word? That would be an impossible feat.

It's getting smokier around here, there's obviously been too many Death Eaters playing with fire – mummy always went on and on about how dangerous that is! I'm actually finding it harder to breathe now, my time is coming soon I think. I'm pretty sad about it actually, I'm a bit young to go to Heaven I think, It would have been nice to be older and do all the things I dreamed about, like doing magic outside of Hogwarts! Heaven is bound to be nicer than this though, I'm looking forward to being there seeing as it'll be nice and comfy and I'll see mummy again.

I wonder if there really are golden gates at the entrance. Do I actually get to sit on clouds? How cool would that be! Just happily spending my time watching Colin while sitting on clouds. It's getting lighter I think, and the flashes are starting to fade away, that's weird. Is the battle finally finishing? More time must have gone while I'm just lying here than I thought.

Ooh I wonder what they will call this: The Final Battle, The Great Last Battle, Heroes Battle, Hogwarts' Battle, The Battle of Hogwarts. I like that one, got a nifty ring to it. My brother can live on and do lots of amazing things for me; he can do all the things I wanted to do. Like he will be able to-

"Dennis? Honey, can you hear me? It's mum. Dennis?"

I try to open my eyes but they're just so heavy. I'm trying though, for my mummy. I wonder if Colin's here, he'll be so mad at me! He'll probably shout at me and get over-protective because I'm underage and wasn't supposed to stay, but he was gonna be a hero and fight against the Death Eaters. I was in the DA too! I had just as much right to fight as he did!

I'm finally able to open my eyes and all I can see is a blurry image of mummy's face. Oh daddy's sitting behind her too. I bet Colin's on the other side. I'm trying to turn over to see but mummy's keeping me pinned to the bed by my shoulders. Why?

"Honey, please stay still! What are you doing?"

"Mummy where's Colin? I want to see Colin!"

Her face turns white. Oh no, something's wrong. My daddy looks sick. Is Colin mad at me?

"Is Colin mad at me? I wanted to fight like him! Bring him here and I'll tell him I'm sorry!"

I finally realise where I am, The Great Hall. Surrounded by dead or injured bodies, oh no.

"Where's Colin? Why am I here?"

"Dennis-" mummy whispers. What's wrong with her? I'm confused now, daddy's not helping much either now, but he finally seems to get the courage to talk to me.

"Dennis, we wanted the four of us to be together right now, as a- family." My dad hoarsely confesses.

Yet, I'm still confused.

"Well then, where's Colin?"

I suddenly see my mummy's eyes dart over to my left and quickly stare back at me, but I noticed. For the first time, I looked to my side properly and saw what I had earlier missed, a body bag.

No.

**Author's Note: Poor Dennis :( I enjoyed writing this story, it's a bit darker than what I usually come up with. If you like it please, please PLEASE review! it would really mean the world to me! Thank you for reading the story though!**


End file.
